The invention generally relates to the field of circuit breakers, and particularly relates to the field of re-settable circuit breaker switches that may be economically and efficiently produced.
Circuit breaker switches generally include a reactive element (for example a bimetallic conductive material) that is in the path of the current passing through the breaker when the switch is in the on position. The reactive element responds to an excess current or voltage charge by changing a property of the reactive element such as its shape, and thereby disrupting the path of the current through the breaker.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,460 discloses a switch that includes a thermal triggering element that cooperates with other portions of the circuit in providing overcurrent protection, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,847,638; and 5,892,426 disclose switches that specifically include a bimetallic element that changes shape to provide circuit protection against excess current. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,371 discloses a circuit breaking switch that includes an alloy blade 170 that changes its curvature responsive an current overload condition.
Convention circuit breaker switches, however, typically require numerous small parts that must be assembled accurately, and sometimes require minor adjustments via set screws etc. to function optimally. For example, the breaking switch disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,371 includes an adjusting screw that may be rotated to adjust the arch of a spring blade.
There is a need for a circuit breaker switch that is relatively inexpensive to produce yet operates efficiently.
There is further a need for a circuit breaker switch that provides an indication that the breaker has tripped.
There is further a need for a c circuit breaker switch that may be easily re-set.
A circuit breaker switch is disclosed, including a rocker, an actuator, and a dielectric separator element. The rocker is positionable between a first on position and a second off position. The actuator element is coupled to the rocker such that it causes a first electrically conductive contact portion to move into contact with a second electrically conductive contact portion when the rocker is in the on position. The dielectric separator element is urged between the first and second electrically conductive contact portions in the event of excess current being passed between the first and second electrically conductive contact portions.
In various embodiments, the switch further includes a trip indicator that is coupled to the dielectric separator element such that the trip indicator provides a visual indication that excess current has been passed between the first and second electrically conductive contact portions. In further embodiments, the switch may be reset by depressing the trip indicator.